


Angel’s First Christmas

by Nepenthene



Series: Carry On [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas With Family, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, I WAS THROWING UP POOFY LITTLE HEARTS, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pet Names, SO MUCH FLUFF, Samulet (Supernatural), Stockings, like actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepenthene/pseuds/Nepenthene
Summary: Christmas with the Winchesters, since they’ve won the big fight and decided they deserve a goddamn break, is a busy, happy affair.It’s Castiel’s first one, too. Needless to say, it’s as good a Christmas as he could possibly ask for.Being with Dean just makes it that much better.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Carry On [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074260
Comments: 23
Kudos: 95
Collections: Wavelength Prompt Challenge





	Angel’s First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkOfEmrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkOfEmrys/gifts), [ApocalypseLater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseLater/gifts), [BloodFreak47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFreak47/gifts), [MagicLia16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicLia16/gifts), [FlippyDiffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlippyDiffy/gifts).



> Two works in one day! Merry Christmas to y’all, huh? This is the second prompt from our Discord, and I melted into a happy puddle at least three times while writing this. I hope you’re all having a wonderful day, and that this makes it that much better!

Warmth.

Castiel shifts closer to it, a faint, contented hum escaping his chest. It’s like a sun, he thinks sleepily. His own personal sun.

The hand in his hair resumes its movement, and he presses his face more snugly into the curve of a very familiar neck as he continues his slow amble towards consciousness.

When he’s awake enough that coherent speech seems manageable, he lets out a long breath and tightens the arm draped lazily over the body of his companion. “Merry Christmas.”

Dean’s quiet laugh vibrates in his chest, under Cas’ cheek, and Cas blinks his eyes open in time to catch a glimpse of the little crinkles that appear at the corners of Dean’s eyes whenever he laughs like that. 

“Merry Christmas, Cas,” Dean says softly.

“Were you watching me sleep?” Cas asks, his lips quirking into a grin.

Dean slides down a little and leans in, smiling, his nose brushing against Cas’. “Maybe.”

Cas closes the scant distance between them to kiss Dean once, gently. “I knew someone who once found that, and I quote, ‘creepy’. He was very adamant.”

“Huh,” Dean says, his hand sliding from Cas’ hair to the back of his neck. “Sounds like he didn’t know what the hell he was talkin’ about.”

“No. I think he does now, though.”

Neither of them speak again for a while after that.

— - —

Sam and Eileen are already sitting at the table in the kitchen when Cas and Dean finally wander in, mugs of coffee in front of them. “Morning, guys,” Sam says brightly. “Merry Christmas!”

“Jeez, someone get the Grinch in here already,” Dean grumbles good-naturedly. “Too much holiday spirit for nine in the morning. Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals.” Cas lets go of Dean’s hand to sit down, and Dean presses a kiss to his temple before going to get them mugs of their own.

“Merry Christmas,” Cas says with a smile, and signs it to Eileen as well.  _ Merry Christmas. _

_ You’ve got a hickey poking out from under your shirt,  _ she signs back with a smirk.  _ Merry Christmas to  _ you.

Sam coughs and takes a hurried sip of his coffee; obviously his grasp of sign language is improving. Cas waits until he’s sure Sam isn’t looking, and then carefully winks at Eileen. She snorts a laugh and swats his arm.

“Do I wanna know what that was about?” Dean says with a grin as he sets Cas’ coffee down in front of him, dosed with cream and a little sugar, just how Cas likes it. He sits down with his own cup (black, just black), and takes a long, grateful sip.

“I’ll tell you later,” Cas says with a smile, and Sam snickers at the way Dean cocks his eyebrow in response.

“Fine, then, keep your secrets,” he jokes, his free hand finding Cas’ knee under the table. “So, how do we wanna play this— breakfast first, or presents? I vote presents, personally, because I  _ know  _ you’re gonna make me cook.”

Sam laughs. “Dean, Jack’s not even up yet. And weren’t we gonna wait until Charlie and Jody’s crew got here to open everything?”

“Whaddya think stockings are for, dumbass?” Dean smirks. “Tide us over for the main event. And the kid being conked out isn’t an issue. We’ll just lure him out with pancakes and bacon or blast Mariah Carey at him until he’s awake. See? No problem.”

Cas knocks his arm against Dean’s. “I agree with Dean. I would like to see my stocking, I’ve never—”

Sam looks stricken. “Oh,  _ shit.  _ This is your first real Christmas too, isn’t it?”

“What?” Dean says sharply, looking over at the ex-angel. “I mean, I know we’ve never really done the whole tree-presents-turkey thing before this year, but we must’ve done  _ something...” _ he trails off, squinting at Cas as he tries to remember. Cas shakes his head a little, and Sam shrugs decisively.

“Well that’s it, then. We  _ have  _ to do presents first. You guys go get Jack, and Eileen and I can grab some cookies ‘n stuff. We’re gonna do this  _ right.”  _ Sam has a delighted, child-like glitter in his eyes, one that promises a bounty of vicarious activity in store for Castiel. Briefly, he wonders if he shouldn’t have kept quiet about this; he doesn’t particularly want to be singled out. 

But if it’s giving Sam this much simple enjoyment, then it’s no matter, Cas decides. He doesn’t mind so much after all.

“Alright then,” Dean says as Sam and Eileen head off to raid the cookie stash, replacing the lingering look of disquiet on his face with a mischievous grin that he immediately turns on Cas. “Mariah Carey it is. Get ready to sing along, babe.”

Castiel considers that for a second, and Dean makes a face. “Yeah, I dunno know about that one either. It’s a little too…”

“Informal?” Cas offers. 

“Yeah, that might be it.”

Then Cas smiles reassuringly. “I don’t mind it, though. It is very… you. Like ‘sweetheart’.”

Dean makes a valiant attempt to act as if he’s not blushing furiously. Cas just smiles and takes another sip of his coffee, hoping that Jack has had a restful sleep. Because as soon as Dean has made a slightly larger dent in his coffee…

It sounds like he’ll be in for a rude awakening, indeed.

— - —

Cas smiles in delighted surprise. “They have  _ bees _ on them.”

Dean leans forward in his chair, looping his arms around Cas’ shoulders. “I thought you’d like those. Jack found ‘em when we were shopping last weekend.”

Cas traces a finger over one of the bees before setting the pair of socks aside and covering Dean’s linked hands with one of his own. “You were right. Thank you both,” he says, Jack giving him a sunny grin before diving back into the mini lego set he had pulled out of his stocking and immediately started to assemble. Just wait until he gets to the chocolate-covered nougat, Cas thinks as he watches him build one of Baby Yoda’s ears. He’ll be ecstatic.

“Now it’s your turn,” Castiel says, turning to look at Dean over his shoulder. “You haven’t even touched your stocking yet.”

Dean shrugs, his mouth ticking up into a grin. “What can I say? I’ve had better things to do.” And just in case Cas hadn’t caught what that meant, he leans down and growls playfully as he buries his face in Cas’ neck.

“Hey, you two, knock it off. We’ve got some serious celebrating to do.”

Dean sighs dramatically and sits back, dragging his stocking into his lap. He’s only blushing a little. “Sam. That is  _ homophobic.  _ You should know that I feel very discriminated against.”

Eileen dissolves into laughter as Sam gives Dean an impressive bitchface. “You can’t just say I’m being homophobic whenever I do something you don’t like. That’s not how it works.”

“Hey. Check your privilege there, Samantha,” Dean says with a smirk as he rummages around in his stocking. “So, what’d ya get me? There better be a couple fun-size bottles of booze in here.”

Cas shakes his head fondly and reaches for a cookie while Dean and Sam continue to rib each other. He chooses one of Jack’s Christmas tree sugar cookies from the plate on the coffee table, and he has to cup a hand underneath it as he eats to catch all the stray sprinkles. Dean had told Jack to put whatever he wanted on them when they were baking, and so there’s a thick layer of what looks like every type of sprinkle and coloured sugar they’d gotten on top of it. Jack’s hands had been stained with multicoloured dye for days.

But then suddenly Dean goes still and quiet behind Cas. Sam clears his throat. “Yeah. I was wondering when you were gonna find that.”

Cas turns around to see a flash of gold dangling from Dean’s fingers. Ah, yes. The necklace.

It’s not  _ exactly _ the same as the one he’d had all those years ago, but it’s close: a small gold pendant, a tiny face with an open mouth and a pair of curled horns. Sam had been torn over whether to get it or not for weeks. Cas watches as Dean swipes a hand quickly across his eyes and carefully puts the slim leather cord around his neck. 

He smiles at Sam, and it’s only a little wobbly. “Thanks, Sammy.”

Cas puts a hand on Dean’s ankle, and Dean’s fingers brush over the nape of his neck. “You, uh. You wanna pass me a cookie?”

”Of course,” Cas says with a smile. “Which one?”  


— - —  


“So, that’s Christmas,” Dean says, drying the last plate as Cas shuts off the tap. “Thoughts?”

“It was very enjoyable,” Cas says with a smile, crossing his arms and leaning his hip against the counter. “Loud, and busy, but fun. I’m relieved that everyone liked their gifts.”

Dean smiles. “Yeah, that’s… that’s pretty accurate. I knew they were gonna like your stuff, though.”

“And you?” Cas asks as Dean puts his towel aside, sidling forward to place his hands on Cas’ hips. “You liked everything?”

“Yeah,” Dean says softly as Cas taps the pendant hanging in the centre of his chest. “Today was a good day.”

“I’m glad,” Cas whispers, taking Dean’s face in his hands and kissing him. Dean hums in agreement, and a burst of laughter trickles into the kitchen from down the hall.

“We’ll have to find somewhere fancy to go out,” Dean says when they part, his hands moving to the small of Cas’ back. “Give you a chance to wear that silk tie and those cuff links, huh?”

“That does sound nice. I’ll need some help tying it, though,” Cas hedges. “You know I still haven’t gotten the hang of it.”

“Really, sweetheart?” Dean smirks. “That’s your story?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Cas says airily, a grin breaking through. Dean laughs.

“Yeah, yeah. Fine, I guess I’ll tie your tie for you. As long as I get to untie it, too.”

“That depends on how good the restaurant is, I suppose. Isn’t that usually how one decides these things?”

Dean just kisses him again, nipping mischievously at the swell of his lower lip.

They can’t linger for much longer, though; Claire made him promise to play a game of poker with her, and he has no doubt that she will hold him to it. So regretfully, Cas puts a restraining hand on Dean’s chest. “We should be getting back. They’re probably waiting for us.”

“Let ‘em wait,” Dean says petulantly, but he puts a little more space between them nonetheless, taking Cas’ hands in his. “But, um, there was… I’ve got something else for you.”

Cas tilts his head. “Another gift?”

Dean shrugs one shoulder. “I dunno if it’s really a gift so much as a… well, I guess it’s more of a proposition.”

Cas raises an amused eyebrow. “You’re going to proposition me?”

Dean groans and thumps his head down onto Cas’ shoulder. “No, not— not right  _ now.  _ I’m trying to be  _ serious,  _ Cas, you asshole.”

Cas laughs. “Apologies. You were saying?”

Dean straightens back up and lets out a breath. “What I was  _ gonna _ say, is. Well. You know how we’ve been talkin’ about, uh. Movin’ outta the Bunker? Well, I, uh, I found this listing not too far from here, and I talked to the owner. They said they’d be willing to hold it for a little while if we were interested. It’s a fixer upper, but it’s near the edge of town and it’s got… it’s got space for a garden, if you wanted that. It’s got a big yard, good bones, it’s… I get it if it’s too much, you don’t have to say yes, I just thought—” 

Castiel silences his rambling the most effective way he knows how, dragging Dean into a deep, thorough kiss. When he finally pulls back, Dean just stares at him with his mouth hanging open, a glazed look in his eyes. Cas smiles, so big his cheeks hurt.

“Dean, that sounds  _ wonderful.” _

Dean closes his mouth, swallows, and then smiles slowly, relief clear in his face. “Oh. Good. Okay. I can show you some pictures later.” Then he sighs. “I guess we really do need to rejoin the masses now, don’t we.”

“Oh,” Cas says happily, backing Dean up against the counter as he talks. “I don’t know if that’s necessary. I think they can wait a little longer.”

“I— uh, ha. I mean, it is—  _ Christmas.” _

“My thoughts exactly. Dean?”

“Hh. Um. Yeah?”

”I love you.”

“God, Cas. I love you too.”  


— - —

Claire doesn’t, in fact, leave them alone. She, Jack, and Kaia come storming in much too soon, and drag Dean and Cas back in to join the others for the promised game of poker, teasing them mercilessly the whole time.

But Castiel is happy.

This was a very good Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want more of these two, living their best lives? If so, let me know in the comments!!


End file.
